fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 7/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts outside of the announcement hall, then pans into see this announcement hall nearly full, with a class of idols going into the announcement hall, and with many other idols already seated.) Momo: Hey, Chou, do you know what this announcement is about? The headmaster said it was something big, but I still can’t guess… Chou: No, and there haven’t even been any rumors, so there’s no way anyone could even tell… But he did go to the Top Designers’ conference a few days ago, so who knows? (Augustine comes on stage, stopping at the podium in the center.) Augustine: Bonjour, everyone! I suppose the reason you all gathered here today is for this morning’s important special announcement. The Aikatsu System is undergoing an update... I would like to introduce you all to the brand new Dream System! Momo: (quietly) Huh, Dream System? I wonder what that is…. Augustine: The Dream System is this year’s product of the annual Top Designer Conference: The participating top designers’ will design a series of coords based on the hopes and dreams of their inspirational idols and the dreams they have for their brands. There are also Dream Appeals, upgraded versions of the brand Special Appeals, to reflect this new upgrade. Augustine: Now, some of the top designers have already begun to design their Dream dresses for this year’s system. Everyone, would you like to see a Dream Dress? Students: Yes! (Madeline walks onstage next to her father. When she stops, she curtsies to the crowd.) Madeline: Everyone, this is Crystal Queen’s first Dream Dress, the Diamond Majesty Coord. Augustine: Now, we have another special treat planned for you today… Madeline: In order to show off everything that the Dream System can do I will be performing my song, Starlight⋆Spotlight, for you all! I hope you will all enjoy the performance! (Madeline goes backstage to the changing room, and runs through the dressing room. She performs the Royal Dream Fever, and she finally appears on the other side on the Royal Star Stage, and the song starts) Kagayaku hikari watashi no supottoraito watashi wa kagayaki mitekudasai (Her aura starts flowing, and it’s slightly bigger than normal) watashi wa anata no tame no tokubetsuna on'nanoko ni naritaidesu utsukushī yume wa, watakushiha ni naritai monodesu watashi wa hoshizora no shita de utaimasu yo, (watashi jishin no hoshizora supottoraito) (She performs the Dream version of Angelic Night) soshite, sugu ni watashi wa aratana takami ni tōtatsu shimasu (watashi no shōrai no yume) watashi ga ikitai basho e watashi wa jōshō mite kore wa watashi no atarashī monogataridesu watashi wa anata no atama wa, subete no kokoro no rēsusapuraizu de mawashite agemasu watashi ni anata no shōsan o ataete kudasai watashi wa toppu ni chikai idō suruto watashi wa anata no yume no kagayaki o tsukuritaidesu sā, sutēji ni watashi ni shitaga watashi sutāraito ⋆ supottoraito wa imadesu! (The students in the audience clap and cheer as the song ends. After the performance, she curtsies and waves to them.) Momo: (in wonder) Wow! Those dresses really are as incredible as they sounded! Alright, I have another goal! I’m going to try to wear a dream dress of my own one day! Chou: Yeah, I want to wear a Dream Dress too… But I’ll need to catch up to you first in order to show myself as a real idol, Momo. Augustine: So, everyone, now that you have seen what the Dream System can do, I want you to make the most of it with your idol activities, okay? Students: Yes sir! (Many of the students get up to leave, and Madeline walks off stage, having changed back into her uniform.) Momo: That performance was incredible! Her dress, the special appeal, and her aura, all of it was amazing! Don’t you think, Chou? Chou: You really can’t stop raving about that performance, can you, Momo? Momo: Nope! What can I say, it was just that incredible! Madeline really gave us all another reason why we should catch up to her, right? (Madeline is revealed to have caught up to them as they were leaving.) Madeline: I’m glad you liked the performance, Amachi-san. But from now on, I have to keep up with your idol activities too. Things will really start to get hectic around here, I can feel it. (She turns and walks to the Madeline Palace.) Momo: She’s going to follow our idol activities? What did she mean by that? Chou: Well, I also read that Madeline tends to be very reserved around the academy, so we may never get to know what she meant. Momo: Well, then, we’ll just have to wait and see! Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta